That Little Green Army Man Brought Me Down
by ImpalaAngel13
Summary: "I was never wrong; I merely loved God too much for my own good. Is that such a crime against the natural order of the world?" Lucifer's POV.
1. A Fall Back Into Eternity

**Hi! Once again, I was bored, so I just threw this together for fun. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>I realize, now, that I was not wrong to shun humans. I was never wrong; I merely loved God too much for my own good. Is that such a crime against the natural order of the world?<p>

I stand, here in this graveyard in Kansas. Michael is gone, blasted away by holy fire, courtesy of Castiel. Naturally, I destroyed my younger brother for that. I also killed the old man, that human called Singer. He shot me. Or rather, he shot the precious body of my true vessel, this man called Samuel Winchester. Well, he's known by other names, but Sammy is one that sticks out for me as I am in Stull Cemetery. Sammy- the name given by a doting brother since the day of Sam's birth.

And now I use Sam's fists to destroy the face of Dean Winchester, the reluctant vessel, the man that refused to let his baby brother go. But he does not show anger as I repeatedly slam my coiled hands and bloodying knuckles into his face, hitting his eyes, his mouth; his nose. He grabs onto Sam's shirt, slurring out words past broken teeth and running blood.

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm not gonna leave you," he assures me, as though he expects his little brother to respond.

_Dean, I'm sorry_, Sam whispers brokenly inside his mind, but I shove him back down with a sharp rebuke. And now I raise my vessel's fist once more, preparing to make the strike that will end Dean Winchester forever. But then the sun, that cursed being that is the result of my being as the Morning Star, hits the shiny black skin of the1967 Chevy Impala in such a way that I catch sight of something in the backseat of the car.

A small army man, a dark green that has been dulled by constant exposure, is wedged in the door of the car.

And all at once, Sam's mind runs on overload, pushing me around as Sam's soul whirls through memories. Memories of him and Dean together, as young and innocent, as partners in crime, and just as brothers. And then the final memory, strong as a holy sword to the gut, slams into my Grace with the force of a million archangels.

Sam Winchester is pulled into a fierce embrace by his older brother, kin reuniting after a tragic death.

And then my vessel's soul takes over, for once pushing me down into the inner recesses of his body. I am forced to watch and feel as Sam stutters out that it's okay and throws the Horsemen's rings down on the ground. He gasps out the short incantation and the door to my old prison yawns open, a portal of despair straight to Hell. Sam moves toward it, and he is about to jump when Michael suddenly appears and yells to my vessel.

"Sam! It isn't supposed to end this way. I have to fight my brother, here and now. It's my destiny."

"You're going to have to make me!" Sam roars, and then he spreads his arms- my arms too, but not mine to control anymore- and begins to fall backwards. Michael screams a protest and lunges at Sam. I cannot fight the urge now; it is both Sam and me that reach out and grab Michael's jacket, pulling four souls into the Pit. As we fall, I watch through Sam's eyes as the portal between Earth and Perdition seals itself shut.

Michael and I simultaneously peel out of our vessels, turning on the cowering form of Sam Winchester. We both manifest our holy swords and slash into the human's body, over and over, screaming words of hatred and beginning what we hope will be millennia of torture.

I still look back and realize just how naïve I was to let my guard down for just a moment inside Sam Winchester's mind. The brother that he'd fought with constant times, the brother that had abandoned Sam and had let him and Ruby open my Cage, was the one that brought Sam Winchester back to himself.

I still hate humans. To tell the truth, I hate those abominations even more now. But at least Michael is in here with me to help gain vengeance for Sam Winchester's crime against us, the archangels.

Yes, I regret killing Gabriel. I regret killing Castiel. They were my brothers; they were angels. And I killed them without a second thought. And I wait in the Pit for redemption from my Father, passing my time torturing the two human souls that have been given to Michael and myself by our own personal desires. But I cut into the two brothers with a different human in mind- the human that was responsible for stopping Armageddon.

The next time that I escaped Hell, I would make Dean Winchester burn.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! This is just a one-shot, though, so there's no chance of any future chapters popping up. Sorry. REVIEW though! I need to know how my writing is!<strong>


	2. I Wish I Could Say I Felt Regret

**Okay, Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Is the world an oyster?<p>

Obviously not. The world is just a home for mindless apes that run around like crazy people, murdering their brethren like there's no tomorrow. Oh, they're stupid. Stupid as the ants that they step on. But you know what? They're the ants that _I _step on, that all of the angels should stomp into oblivion. And that's why I rebelled. There is no right or wrong in Heaven; there are only second chances. This is a soft world, a soft age.

And that must end.

When I was released from my cage, my prison, my own personal oyster of loneliness and despair, by Sam Winchester, I had no idea how the Earth was coming along. I did not know of the technology, politics, or anything of that sort. But I knew one thing, and that was for certain.

I still hated humans. I still hated the foul beings that our Father had ordered us to love more than Himself. So when I burst out of that cage with that light that exploded through humanity, I already had a purpose in mind.

I needed to find Michael and kick his ass until no humans remained.

But, of course, my journey to find my true vessel and my older brother was not as easy as I thought it might be. There were the Winchesters, their pretty-boy brother of mine called Castiel, and one of the archangels themselves.

My younger brother, my little Gabriel, was a Trickster who was plotting to destroy me before I could destroy Earth.

Oh, and it made me fall into despair, for how could I hope to kill another archangel, another precious being of God that was just as legendary as I was? How could I kill my Gabriel, my favorite messenger since the beginning of time?

He left me no choice.

Do I feel regret for that, my worst decision? Maybe.

Do I feel sadness and grief for the archangelic brother that had once loved me as I loved him? Definitely.

And did I want to end the world even more after that moment when I killed my brother?

How is that even a question?

Gabriel was the only pearl in the human-filled oyster that we call the Earth. Now, without my brother to protect it, I knew what I had to do.

I had to blow that oyster to smithereens.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Should I do more?<strong>


	3. Damnation Has Its Perks

**Hi again! Here's some more Lucifer venting and talking about himself and what he thinks about everything that goes on. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nowadays, I wish that it could all change.<p>

I'm an archangel- or rather, I was. That was my pride and joy, to be the apple of my Father's eternally watching eye. Always the best, better than the eldest, Michael.

But then came the humans.

And I Fell. I Fell so hard and fast that I didn't realize what I'd done until I was in Hell already. I screamed and fought, but there was no escaping this cage. So I had to amuse myself somehow.

There was a female soul on the rack that was just above my cage. I poked and prodded at her essence through the bindings on me. She had a name.

It was a damned soul named Lilith.

Sure, she was nice enough at first, but I soon changed that. I threw hate and seduction and pure darkness her way until her sweet, tortured soul turned hard and evil and into everything that an angel was not. And that made her into something completely her own, something that no place in creation had ever seen before.

I turned Lilith into a demon. And this time, I was the God. Not my Father, for He was not the creator of my new demons. No. _I_, the Morning Star, the Light Bringer, was now the Devil, the Prince of Darkness.

Satan.

It was like rabbits that my new children multiplied. From Lilith's corruption, a new demon sprouted. For every corrupt soul, there were two more. Slowly, over the course of the endless millennia, I watched my new dominion swell to hold all of my creations. Hell was growing, and now it had its own angels.

However, they had a leader they could never meet. My cage bound me to that deep, dark, fiery corner of the Pit, and there were 600 seals that held it together. However, all of the demons had begun work on trying to chip away at my bindings. The opportunity to begin my release came along many millennia after my imprisonment.

John Winchester sold his soul to Azazel.

Oh, that was our golden hour! As soon as we had him strung up on the rack, I sent my best and brightest tormentors to break his spirit. It was for nearly a century that he withstood the terrible tortures that came his way. But then Azazel, that pathetic yellow-eyed demon, decided to let his army loose prematurely, ripping open that Hell's Gate.

And the Righteous Man clawed his way back to Earth, where he ascended into Heaven, where my brothers lay.

But I did not fear. I knew what had happened that had led to this release. Sam Winchester had been killed. But Dean Winchester, yet another Righteous Man, a martyr of the same descent, decided to auction off his own soul.

Naturally, I didn't protest.

It took one Earth year, but then the Winchester boy joined us in Perdition. I called up Alastair and assigned him Dean's case. Oh, my child did well breaking this Righteous Man. And he broke in just thirty years. Such a shame for Earth; for humans.

Such a victory for me.

From then on, it was only a matter of time. One by one, 66 seals broke and fell from my cage. And one by one, I drew closer to my imminent escape. All I had to do was send Ruby to lure Sam Winchester into his true destiny. I would put that human to the ultimate test.

And he passed with flying colors.

And I broke free from my prison.

There was one thing that was on my mind, and it was one thing only.

_Michael, I can't wait to take you down._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review this! Thanks!<strong>


	4. An Insight On Falling

**Hello! I know this is an odd thing to say, but I'm dedicating this chapter to my grandfather, who died a year ago today (December 7). It's weird to dedicate a chapter about Satan to my grandpa, but I wanted to at least recognize him somewhere. Anyways, enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>I am alone.<p>

Heaven is watching. The entire glorious Host of Heaven, all the angels and archangels; all the cherubim and seraphim are present.

But I am still alone.

"Lucifer," God sighed. "I have told you, my son. You must obey my wishes and love humans more than myself. It is the only way."

"Father," I insist. "This cannot stand. I love you too much, and those things you have created down on Earth are monstrosities. I cannot love them." I turn away, glad that I do not yet have to use a filthy human as a vessel. I remain in my true angelic form, letting all of my Grace and wings and power show. I turn away from God briefly, glancing at Michael.

The eldest archangel, my older brother by only a nanosecond of creation, shrugs. "I apologize, Lucifer, but I am afraid He is right. We must obey Father's wishes."

I glare at him. "Michael," I growl. "The humans have no right to our love!"

Gabriel suddenly approaches from behind me; he places a hand on my shoulder. "Luci," he whispers, "Don't do this to us."

I yank my shoulder from Gabriel's grasp, stalking once more towards God. "Father, you cannot do this to me. I'd rather die than love some species over you!"

"Michael," God says tearfully, locking eyes with his eldest, "I think you know what must happen."

My brother nods and steps towards me, manifesting his sword. "Lucifer," he declares. "You cannot stay in Heaven if you disobey. So you must leave. You can either go willingly-" Michael hefted his sword, "-or I can force you."

I sneer at Michael, the brother that I still love. "You'd have to knock me from Heaven to get me out." I reveal my own weapon, and it crackles with my pride. "Brother, I don't want to do this."

"Nor I," Michael replies, "but I have no choice." With that, the eldest archangel lunges and swings his sword.

I raise my own weapon just in time, and our swords ring out with a distorted peal reminiscent of damaged bells. It is a sound that would be beautiful if not for the fact that it comes from Heaven's two oldest archangels battling for the sake of a race of flawed creatures. I dodge a powerful two-handed blow and counterstrike with a quick swipe to Michael's legs. My brother leaps out of the way and lands awkwardly, stumbling to his knees. I stand over him for a millisecond. Is it really this easy? But I raise my sword and swing it on a downward arc towards Michael's neck.

Michael lunges with superhuman instincts and grabs his sword. He knocks the hilt of it into my chest, ducking out of the range of my own sword. I stagger backwards from the brute force of my elder brother's blow. Michael punches me as he jumps to his feet, and I fall down through layer after layer of Heaven, plunging through the dimensions that had yet to be filled with human souls. I land in the lowest layer, which appears to be made of glassy clouds. I can see the filthy humans that frolick and defile God's Earth. Michael flies down after me, and he places the tip of his sword to my chest, the tip just barely piercing where my heart would be if I were human.

"I am sorry, brother," my brother whispers, and then he twirls his sword in his hand and raises the blade over his head; the golden, unearthly metal glints in Heaven's glory. In the split second before Michael plunges the sword down, I catch the eyes of every single angel of the Host.

Gabriel's eyes are full of anguish.

Raphael looks uneasy, confused, and betrayed.

There are others, too. Balthazar, Anna, Rachel, Virgil, Balthazar, and Castiel all show similar flickers of emotion as Michael's hands, which are holding the sword, tremble briefly with inner agony.

"Do it, then," I taunt in a solemn whisper that carries in Heaven's silence.

Michael's eyes flash with regret for a moment before he replies, "Then Fall." And then he brings his arms down with supernatural speed and force, seismically hitting the center of my chest and knocking me down, down, down.

The glass clouds of God's realm shatter, and the crystalline shards cry out in angush as they break to admit me, the Son of the Morning, through their reach. I fall through the sky, impacting the Earth with a force like no other. The fragile rocks of God's last and greatest creation give way and I plunge deeper, going to a place where a cage waits in the deepest, most burning part of Hell. The hellfire rages around me, staining my Grace and holiness with the blackest blemish of sin.

So I rage and scream, professing my hatred for humans and swearing revenge.

Michael will burn with me one day; I'll make sure of that.

But for now, I wait and watch as humanity goes on in ignorance and Heaven mourns the loss of the most prideful and favored angel in existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you and review!<strong>


End file.
